Artefakte und Gadgets
Hier sind alle Artefakte alphabetisch aufgelistet, die im Warehouse lagern. A *'Abraham Lincolns Hut':thumb|100px|Der Azteken Blutstein Erzeugt den Drang, farbige Menschen zu Befreien. *'Admiral Richard E. Byrds Tabakpfeife':' '''Erzeugt Wirbelstürme. *'Albert Butzs Brille: Stabilisiert die Körpertemperatur. *Alessandro Voltas Laborkittel: Verstärkt die körperlich-magnetische Anziehung. *'''Alfred Dreyfus Schwertgriff: Füllt die Lungen mit Wasser wenn man lügt. *'Artefakte-Sucher-Football': Fliegt einmal um die Welt wenn man ihn wirft. * Äskulapstab *'Azteken Blutstein: '''Fordert ein Jungfrauenopfer. B *'Babelsteine:' Personen die einen Babelstein halten können sich untereinander verstehen. Aussenstehende hören nur unverständliches "gebrabel". *'Baylor Völkerball: Wurde für militärisches Geschicklichkeitstraining entworfen. Multpiliziert sich bei Treffern. Beschlagnahmt nach tödlichen Prügelattacken auf 5 Kadeten 1972. Man muss den Völkerball fangen, damit er aufhört Leute die nicht hinsehen abzuwerfen. *'Beatrix Potters Tee-Set: '''Ermöglicht starkrealistische Träume, die die größten Ängste des Träumenden enthalten. (in Teil 33: Das Spiel der Angst", 3. Staffel) *'Benjamin Franklins Blitzableiter *'Benjamin Franklins Ring: '''Erhöht Bio-elektrische Impulse. *'Berliner Mauer Spraydose: Alles das besprüht wird zerfällt *'Bestrafungspeitsche der Belgischen Armee: '''Steht in einem Raum mit vielen Folterobjekten. *'Black Bart's Kannone: '''Hat eine große Feuerkraft. *Bobby Fischers Murmeln: Erhöht die Konzentration und Entschlossenheit. *'''Bobby Jones's Golfset: Löst Wutanfälle aus. *'Büchse der Pandora: '''Beinhaltet die Hoffnung der Welt. Nach der griechischen Legende über Pandora. Sollte sie geöffnet werden entflieht die Hoffnung und die Menschen hätten keine Hoffnung mehr. C *'Carlo Collodis Armband: Hebt körperliche Behinderungen (z.B. Lähmungen) auf und dadurch Kontrolle des gesamten Körpers für den Anwender. (in Teil 35: "Die Schatten des Schreckens", 3. Staffel) *'''Catherine O'Learys Kuhglocke: Löste 1871 den großen Brand von Chicago und 1666 den großen Brand von London aus. *'Cecil B. DeMilles Reitpeitsche: '''Ermöglicht es dem Benutzer den Körper seines Opfers zu kontrollieren. (in Teil 35: "Die Schatten des Schreckens", 3. Staffel) * 'Chinesische Orchidee:' Löst den „Englischen Schweiß“ aus. Bei dieser meist unheilbaren Epidemie sterben die Opfer innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden. Als die Warehouse 8 Agenten sie fanden, verwahrten sie sie in einem undurchdringlichen Behälter, um sicherzustellen, dass die Krankheit nie wieder freigegeben wurde. * '''Cinderella's Glas Messer: '''Verwandelt Menschen die damit gestochen worden in Glas. *'Clark Gables Nagel-Set:' Lässt Nägel extrem schnell wachsen. *'Coleridges Fischernetz:' Wirft man es über eine Person, wird sie unbeweglich. *'Die Croquetbälle von Karl II: Karl II war ein schlechter Croquet-Spieler und ein noch schlechterer Verlierer. Wenn sich die Bälle berühren, die Karls Zorn beherbergen, fliegen sie wild und chaotisch durch den Raum und richten bei jedem Aufprall erhebliche Schäden an. D *'''D. B. Coopers Reißlinie *'Dante Alighieri's Totesmaske: '''Erschafft eine Feuerwand. *'Dauerspektrometer:' Zeigt Nachbilder jeder Person die vor bis zu 5 Stunden in einem Raum waren. *'Davids Steinschleuder''' *'Diskokugel aus dem Studio 54: '''Projeziert Sehnsüchte und Verlangen. *'Duarte Barbosas Taschenuhr''' : Eigentum des portugiesische Schriftsteller. Teil einer Sicherungs-Vorrichtung für das Warehouse, die nur im schlimmsten Notfall verwendet werden soll: die Zerstörung des Warehouse. Ist sie einmal aktiviert, zeigt sie auf die Stelle von Magellan‘s Astrolab und zählt einen Zeitraum von 24 Stunden, ab dem Moment in dem das Warehouse zerstört wird. E *'Ebenezer Thorndikes Hummerfalle' thumb|100px|Das Schwert Excalibur *'Edgar A. Poes Feder: '''Mit seinem Tagebuch werden geschriebene Wörter real. *'Einsame Ornamente:' Der Benutzer wird an Weihnachten einsam sein. *'Eisblume: Hält den Betrachter für 10 Minuten in einer Starre. *Die Eiserne Kette: Wenn der Besitzer die Kette streckt kann er andere Personen foltern oder töten. *Der Elefanten Gehstock: Wird er auf den Boden gehauen wird eine Schockwelle die einen Erdbeben gleicht ausgelöst. *Eric Marsdens Schallplatte: Der Höhrer fällt in eine Trance. *'''Erkennungsmarken aus dem Todesmarsch von Bataan: Erfüllt Wünsche für Leute die man mag. *'Excalibur: '''Gleitet durch Gestein. F *'Das Farnsworth: Kann auf einem gesicherten Kanal mit einem Besitzer eines anderen Farnsworth reden.thumb|100px|Das Farnsworth' *'Ferdinand Magellans Astrolabium: Ermöglicht es, die Zeit um 24h zurück zu drehen. *Francesco Borgia' *'Die Folsom Gefängnis-Fußfessel:' wird am Schatten eines Gefangenen befestigt und kann daher nicht scheuern. * 'Frances Farmer's Spieluhr: Bei berühren und abspielen verleiht sie die Macht der Telekinese und diese steigert sich durch Ärger. *'François Villons Tintenfässchen: '''lässt Materie vorübergehend durch Glas wandern. (Vorkommen in "Der Fluch des Golem", 3. Staffel) *'Französischer Weihnachtsbaumschmuck: 'Erfüllt den größten Wunsch des Besitzers. *'Fünfschwänzige Fuchsstatue: Japanische Keramik Antiquität. Berührt man einen Fuchsschwanz, verwandelt man sich in einen Ninjakrieger. 5 Personen gleichzeitig können sich auf diese Art verwandeln. G *'Gandhis Dhoti: ' neutralisiert Hass, verbreitet tiefen Frieden. * (Mahatma) Gandhi's Sandalen: Beruhigen den Träger dermaßen, dass er aufhört zu atmen. *'Gedankenlese Fese' *'Gemälde von Leena's Bed and Breakfast Zimmer:' Ist nicht von der Wand entfernbar. Das Gemälde verhindert, dass man das Gebäude verlassen kann. *'Glasgefäß der Donner Party:' Verleitet zum Kanibalismus. (Vorkommen in Teil 36: "Der Hunger der lebenden Toten", 3. Staffel) *'Goldener Nagel der transkontinentalen Eisenbahlinie:' Bringt Dinge zueinander. *'Gottfried Haraldsons Löffel': Jedes getränk das über ihn abgeschöpft wird, macht den Trinker stark. Wenn man zu viel trinkt verbrennt man. *'Grants Feldflasche:' Trinkt man aus der Flasche, wird man aggressiv und gewalttätig. *'Die Griffins: '''Man tauscht mit jemand anderes den Körper. H *'Hakim Abu'l-Fath Gilanis Shisha:' Kann einem Menschen den Geist entziehen und einsperren. *'Harriet Tubmans Fingerhut: Ermöglicht dem Träger die Gestalt einer anderen Person anzunehmen. *'''Harry Houdinis Geldbörse: 'Man sieht verstorbene Personen, die man liebte. *'Hatfields und McCoys Gewehre:' Haben eine starke Gravitationskraft zueinander wenn man durch das Zielrohr schaut sieht man das was durch das Zielrohr des anderen Gewehres sehen müsste. Wenn sie sich zu nah kommen beginnen sie auf sich zu schießen. *'Hapschetsuts Bienenkorb: '''Der Stachel sorgt dafür, dass andere Menschen auf Berührung hin dem Gestochenen zu Diensten sind.' (in "Der Stachel der Königin", 3. Staffel) *'''Der heilige Gral (sehr wahrscheinlich): Erwähnt in der 2. Staffel Folge 4 Pete fägt ob der heilige Gral ein Artefakt ist Artie wechselt nervös das Thema. Weitherhin reden in Staffel 4 Folge 9 Mrs. Frederick und ein Angestellter des Vatikans über eine gemeinsame Mission in der sie einen Krug mitgenommen haben. *'Helena G. Wells Zeitmaschine' *'H. P. Lovecrafts Silberschlüssel:' Der der den Schlüssel berührt wird von seinen Mitmenschen für kurze Zeit als ein Monster mit Tentakeln (Cutulu) wahrgenommenen *'Das Horn von Jericho (Josuas Trompete): '''Wenn man es bläst, wird alles, was sich im Fluss der Schallwellen befindet, pulverisiert. (in Teil 32: "Das Horn von Jericho", 3. Staffel) I *'Ignacy Hryniewieckis (Katerchen) Tattoobox: ' Berührt eine Person die Lederbox mit dem Tatoo auf dem Deckel, wechselt das Tatoo auf die Person über und erhitzt den Körper so lange, bis er explodiert. Die Rückübertragung ist nur möglich, indem man die Box auf das Tatoo drückt. Die Übertragung erfolgt von Haut zu Haut. *'Ikarus Flügel: 'Ermöglicht es dem Anwender zu fliegen, da die Schwingen ihren eigenen Auftrieb erzeugen. *'Inquisition's Foltersäge': Steht in einem Raum mit vielen Folterobjekten. *'Isaac Parkers Galgenstrick:' alle Personen, die sich in dem Raum befinden, in dem man den Galgenstrick aufhängt, werden erhängt und langsam erdrosselt. *'Iwan Pawlows Klingel: Lockt Hunde an. J *'''Jack Duncans Sporn: Kann Sachen oder Gegenstände orten. Vor dem Benutzer werden sich Pferde ein paar Tage fürchten. *'Jack the Rippers Laterne: '''Das Licht hypnotisiert einen. Wird das Licht ausgemacht stirbt die angeleuchtete Person. *'Janus Münze'thumb|Die Gitarre von Jimmy Hendrix (Quelle: RTL2) *'Jimi Hendrix Gitarren (in "Das Buch des Mimen ", 3. Staffel)' *'John A. Macreadys Sonnenbrille:' Macht den Träger unsichtbar. Nachdem man die Brille abgenommen hat ist man doppelt solang blind wie man sie getragen hat. *'Johann Maelzels Metronom (in Teil 38: "Die Saat des Bösen", 3. Staffel)' *'Jubilee Casino Poker Chip: Für eine Minute kann man in die Zukunft sehen. K '''thumb|100px|Der Kamm der Borgia *'Kamm der Borgia: '''Mit ihm kann man die Gedanken anderer kontollieren. *'König Georg III. Krone:' Verusacht Verrücktheit. L *'Lenape Umhang: Ermöglicht dem Träger durch feste Materie zu gehen. * '''Lewis Carrolls Spiegel: '''Ist das Gefängnis für Alice. ' *'Lizzie A. Bordens Schminkspiegel: Der Betrachter wird die Person, welche er am meisten liebt, mit einer Axt zerstückeln, wie Lizzie Borden ihren Vater. M *[[Magellan's Astrolabium|'''Magellan's Astrolabium]] : Bringt einen 24 Stunden in die Zeit zurück * Man Rays Kamera: 'Kann Leute verjüngern. *'Marie Antoinette Guillotinenklinge: 'Wenn sie runter fällt erzeugt sie eine Energiewelle. *'Marilyn Monroes Haarbürste: Färbt Haare blond. (in "Der Fluch des Golem ", 3. Staffel) *'Martha Stuards Croketschläger:' Damit verliert man kein Spiel *'Mary Mallons Hackbeil: '''Damit lassen sich Krankheiten von einer Person auf eine andere übertragen, wenn beide das Beil gleichzeitig halten. (in Teil " *'Mata-Harís Strümpfe: Mit ihnen kann man Männer verführen.thumb|100px|Mata-Harís Strümpfe' *'Maurice Vermeschs Waffeleisen:' Beim Essen der Waffel schmilzt die Haut. *'Max Wertheimers Wundertrommel': Ermöglicht mentalen Transfer. *'Die Medaille der Indi: Sie simmuliert ertrinken.thumb|100px|Die Medaille der Indi' *'Mini Tesla' *'Minoische Dreizack:' Wenn man ihn dreimal in ein Vulkan rammt, bricht der Vulkan aus. *'Die Münze des Janus:' Spaltet die Seele vom Körper des Betrachters und schließt die Seele des Betrachters in die Münze. *'Das Murasami Schwert: Macht den Nutzer unsichtbar. N *'Napolenon Bonapartes Geige: '''Löst Gewaltausbrüche beim spielen eins Gis-Tons aus. *'Netz von Spartacus: 'Verwandelt Personen in Stein. O *'Der Ofen der Inge Lehmann: Heizt das Warehouse mit der Wärme des Erdkerns. *'Oguste Rodins Bildhauerwerkzeug:' damit kann man in Objekten versteckte Formen enthüllen. *'Die "Originale" Originale Ray's Pizza' *'Original Mistelzweig: '''Wenn zwei Leute darunterstehen küssen sie sich. * '''Orville Wright‘s Fliegerbrille:' gehörte einst dem weniger Begabten der Gebrüder Wright, die ihm die Fähigkeit verleiht, sein Denkvermögen durch Diebstahl der Intelligenz von einer anderen Person zu ergänzen. Verursacht bei der Person, von der die Intelligenz gestohlen wurde Anfälle, die zum Tode führen. * Oliver Sack's Plattenspieler: Versetzt den Hörer in einen trace-artigen Zustand. P *'Passwort Decoderthumb|100px|Passwort Decoder' *'Perle der Weisheit: '''Mit ihr kann man Menschen manipulieren. *'Pfeil von Achilles: Tötet unsterbliche oder Gott ähnliche Personen/Wesen. *'Philip Van Doren Sterns Polsterbürste:' '''Wenn man sie berührt wäre es so als ob man nie geboren wäre. Wenn man sie nochmal berührt ist alles wieder wie davor. *'Philo Farnsworths 3D-Kamera (186-A) *'Philo Farnsworths 3D-Projektor (186-B)' *'Das Phoenix: '''Feuer kann einem nichts anhaben.'thumb|100px|Das Phoenix in der Hand von Mac.Pherson' *'Platons Schrifttafeln''' *'Pliny der Elders Schriftrolle: '''Der Halter wird in Bernstein eingesperrt. *'Der Pokal von Severan:' Reibt man mit einem Finger den Glasrand entlang, entsteht ein alles durchdringender Ton, der jeden Menschen in die Knie zwingt und vorübergehend ausknockt und taub macht. Der Pokal wurde zerstört. Aber auch mit einer Scherbe dieses Pokals kann der Effekt noch erzeugt werden. *'Primo Levis Schal: Gib dem Nutzter tiefe Einsicht und Intelligenz. Q R *'''Rahmen von Rembrandt van Rijns Gemälden: Bestehen aus dem Holz von dem Baum des Lebens *'Rheticus Kompass: '''Bei richtiger Benutzung ermöglicht er Teleportation.' thumb|100px|Rückgrat des Sarazenen *'''Richard Nixons Schuhe: Pete meint man könne damit jemanden belügen ohne das die Person es bemerkt. Auf dem Display wird gewarnt, dass das Artefakt schwere Paranoia auslöst die den Träger zur Sabotage verleitet. *'Rudolphs Nase' *'Runder Tisch: '''Speichert Erinnerungen von Agenten des Warehouses. *'Rübezahls Keule''' *'Das Rückgrat des Sarazenen: 'Übernimmt Menschen um deren Feinde zu töten. S *'Der Skarabäus von Imhotep' *'Sallah, der wahrsagende Sultan' *'Schiffsbarometer der USS Eldridge: '''Hält für alle ausser den Halter des Barometers die Zeit für 47 Sekunden an. *'Schleimgranate: Von Claudia entwickelt. "Soßt" bei der Detonation alles was in der Nähe ist. *'''Die Schneekugel: Vereist jeden Gegenstand, über den sie geschüttelt wird. *'Schrabnell von der Rüstung der Spartaner' *'Scott Joplins Zigaretten Etui:' Nimmt das Leiden anderer Menschen auf und überträgt es auf den Benutzer. *'Sir Walter Raleighs Tabakpfeifethumb|Die Statue von Hera (Quelle: RTL2)' *'Ständig drehende Dreidel' *'Statuen von Hera und Zeus:' Waren bei der Schlacht von Corpendium dabei (306 v. Chr.) Die Statuen hassen einander, darum schleudern sie, wenn man sie zusammenbringt, gefährliche Blitze durch die Gegend. *'Sylvia Plaths Schreibmaschine: '''In einem bestimmten Abstand, wird die Lebensenergie der Person bis zum Tode aufsaugen. * '''Sodom und Gommora Salzmaske:' Salz aus Sodom und Gomorra. Bei Aufnahme mit dem Mund leiden Opfer eine einzigartige Strafe im Zusammenhang mit ihrer größten Sünde, was in der Regel mit dem Tod endet. Die Neutralisation ist nur möglich, wenn das Opfer seine Sünde laut bekennt. T Telegraph Island Telegraf *'Telegraph Island Telegraf: '''Bei berühren ruft es nach einiger Zeit paranoides Verhalten und Halluzinationen hervor. *'Der Tesla'thumb|100px|Der Tesla' *'Thomas Jeffreys Boomerang''' *'Thomas Wedgwoods Champagnerglas:' Erzeugt eine Zeitblase. Trinkt man aus dem Glas, werden alle Personen in einem Raum in der Zeit gefangen gehalten. *'Trümmerstück der Titanic:' Menschen erfrieren wenn man über sie drüber bläst. Wird auch zur Umkehrung benötigt. *' Der Türknauf der Triangel Shirtwaist Fabrik: '''Verbrennt bei Berührung einen von innen. *'Die Türschwelle von Limentinus: Erzeugt eine Öffnung wenn man sie auf den Boden legt. U *'''Unbesiegbarkeits Regenjacke: Nebenwirkung: Der Träger wird zum Serienkiller. *'Unterwasser Atmen' V * Vogelkäfig: Wenn er gehalten wird, zieht er die Aufmerksamkeit und den Zorn eines Vogels innerhalb einer Meile Radius an. Auch bewirkt er, dass der Benutzer noch mehrere Tage nach der Benutzung des Artefakts stark nach Speck riecht. * Vincent Van Gogh's Stürmische Nacht: 'Wird Luft dran gepustet kommt aus dem Bild ein Starker Sturm. * '''Vyasa's Jade Elefant: '''Speichert und schießt Elektrische Energie. W *'W.C. Fields Jonglierbälle: Macht Personen, die sie halten, betrunken. Sie haben einen Filmriss, aber keinen Kater. *'Walt Disneys Pinsel' *'Walter Widget's Kravattenklammer und Manschettenknöpfe:' Zweigeteiltes Artefakt. Kommt man mit dem Träger der Krawattenklammer in Kontakt, beginnt sich die Person geistig schnell zurück zu entwickeln, bis sie letztendlich das Atmen verlernt und stirbt. Blickt diese Person auf die Manschettenknöpfe, wird alles wieder rückgängig gemacht. *'''Was-passiert-dann-Maschinendrähte'thumb|100px|Das verschollene Folio' *'William Shakespears verschollenes Folio: Bei Berührung einer der Seiten stirbt man auf die Weise die auf dem Bild gezeigt ist. X Y *'''Yogi Raj Bengalis Cobrakorb Z *'Zeppelin ' *'Die Zimbel: '''Wenn man sie auf einander schlägt entsteht ein hoher Ton der tödlich ist. Durch Ohren zu halten wird man nur ohnmächtig'thumb|100px|Die Zimbel' Artefakte die nicht im Warehouse sind *James Braids Sessel '(wurde zerstört)' *'Neros Lyra (Standort: unbekannt)' *'Ramati-Schelle (Standort: rechtes Handgelenk von Jane Lattimer') *'Statue von Zeus (Standort: Univille Konservatorium):' Statue war ehemals im Warehouse 2. Nachdem die Statue ins Warehouse 13 geholt wurde wo sich auch die Statue von Hera befindet wurde die Zeus Statue sauer und warf Blitze. Artie und Claudia brachten sie ins Konservatorium und versahen sie mit einem Bewegungsalarm falls jemand sie verschieben will. *'Leonardo da Vincis Wasserspeier(wurde zerstört):''' Wurde im Warehouse 13 zerstört als er Steve Jinks angriff